


Unnecessary Words

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: "I always wondered if you could be quiet..."





	Unnecessary Words

Rodney grunted as his back hit the wall of the supply room, the sound immediately swallowed by John's lips over his.

"Turn around," John murmured, nipping at Rodney's lower lip with his teeth before moving back slightly.

Rodney stared at John's eyes for a brief moment, a thin circle of colour surrounding a sea of black, before he turned, fingers splayed against the cool wall as John pressed back against him. The heat from John's body seeped through the layers of clothing separating them and Rodney shuddered. Fingers pulled at his trousers, deftly undoing them and pushing them off his hips as John gently kicked his legs further apart. He could hear John fumbling behind him and was just about to turn his head to see what was going on when two fingers pressed into him, slick and wet.

"So tight." The words were whispered against his neck as the fingers twisted in him, stretching him briefly before they left his body.

"John." The word wasn't a whine, because Rodney never whined. Even standing with his ass hanging out in a supply room and waiting for his lover to fuck him, Rodney McKay never whined. And no matter what John said, that was Rodney's story and he was sticking to it.

"Patience," came John's reply, humour colouring his tone.

"Fuck patience," snapped Rodney, his words turning into a gasp as John slid into him suddenly, skin coming to rest against skin as he buried himself totally in Rodney's body.

"I'd rather fuck you."

Rodney's retort was cut off by the sound of the door opening and voices bemoaning Major Lorne for sending them down here. His head twisting sharply, Rodney looked at John. They were hidden behind the last set of shelves and probably just had enough time to tuck themselves back into their clothes before the faceless Marines reached them. It wouldn't be the first time Rodney had had to come up with an excuse for being somewhere he didn't need to be with someone he shouldn't have been. And it's not as though the Marines would believe him anyway, but Don't Ask, Don't Tell held up much better when offered with tissue-thin excuses as opposed to the sight of your commanding officer fucking another guy in the ass.

Rodney had barely begun to move when John pressed closer, trapping Rodney between his body and the wall. "Don't move." John's cheek was against his neck, the words an almost sub-harmonic whisper.

Only, they needed to move and they needed to move _now_. He opened his lips to tell John to get his dick back into his pants and not flush his career down the pan when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't talk either."

Rodney stood rigidly, hot breath escaping into John's palm and totally aware of the hard cock buried in him.

The sounds of the Marines searching for something, interspersed with complaining and questioning of Lorne's parentage, reached them, the clicking and thudding of things being moved and checked ringing loudly in the silence.

His attention was so focussed on the two men sharing the room with them that Rodney actually jumped when John's tongue swiped over his neck as he pulled back, his cock sliding out of Rodney until only the head remained inside his body. There was a beat, two, and then John thrust back inside. Eyes widening as the pleasure arced through him, Rodney bit into John's hand to stop himself from crying out.

Again, John moved, his cock leaving Rodney's body bereft before cleaving back into him. Alternatively opened and abandoned, Rodney's fingers clawed for purchase on the wall, but the slick smoothness offered nothing until John's hand covered his, their fingers entwining.

John.

The word welled in Rodney's throat, kept inside only by John's hand over his mouth. His cock twitched, jumping with each thrust John made into him.

The voices were coming closer, and Rodney knew that any second now two Marines were going to look behind a set of shelves and see Colonel John Sheppard pounding into Dr Rodney McKay. His cock jerked in the air at the thought of being caught. A step closer, two.

John's movements became more erratic and he dragged their joined fingers down from the wall to wrap around Rodney's cock.

The footsteps came closer, hard soles ringing out on the perfect Ancient floors, and Rodney came hard, come running over their fingers and splattering against the wall, telling stains of white against the grey. His body clamped down on John's cock, teeth sank into his shoulder through the fabric of his t-shirt and heat flooded into him as John followed him over the edge.

Shudders ran through both of them, the silence of the aftermath broken by an exclamation of discovery somewhere else in the room. The footsteps moved away from them and John rested his forehead on Rodney's shoulder as the door opened, disgorging the Marines back into the belly of Atlantis and leaving them alone once more.

They were still for long moments before John finally lifted his head and moved his hand away from Rodney's mouth. "I always wondered if you could be quiet," John said, humour running through each word.

Running his tongue over his lips, Rodney turned and glared at him. "I find it a lot easier to be quiet when your cock isn't battering its way into me."

John just grinned as he moved back, spent cock sliding from Rodney's body. "Sorry," he said, sounding anything but.

Rodney hissed slightly as John's cock left him, feeling the burn of flesh that hadn't been stretched quite enough.

Fingers touched Rodney's cheek. "You okay?"

Rodney nodded as he tucked himself back into his clothes. "I'm fine," he replied. His right leg felt a bit stiff and sitting on the hard chairs in the lab wouldn't be that much of an enjoyable experience for the next day or so, but that was nothing he would change. Each ache was a reminder that they were alive. They were alive and they were there and everything that had been done to try and defeat them had failed. Atlantis was still standing. _They_ were still standing. "I should get back," he said.

"Time and Ancient doohickeys wait for no man?" smirked John.

"Something like that." He glanced down at the wall and pulled a handkerchief out of one of his trouser pockets to wipe away the evidence of their presence. Sticking the bundled up hankie back in his pocket, Rodney moved towards the door, stopping when John's hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back. Fingers lightly touched his cheek as lips pressed against his.

It was John who eventually broke the kiss. "I love you."

"I know," Rodney returned smugly.

John raised an eyebrow. "What? You're Han Solo now? I thought I was the stunningly attractive pilot."

"You are," Rodney admitted. "But I'm still not wearing the gold bikini," he added, cutting off John's next comment. Although he'd probably consider it if John asked really nicely. Possibly in a way that involved several blow jobs. Not that Rodney was about to tell him that, of course.

"Pity," John said as he headed towards the door, "I can just see you in a collar and chain, as well."

Now that was a possibility. Rodney stopped and grinned, and then followed John out of the room.


End file.
